Existing message routing systems rely on message routing queues to deliver messages based on routing instructions using conditional logic and/or an orchestration algorithm for controlling devices to deliver messages to intended devices. While these routing systems are able to deliver low volumes of simple messages to their intended devices, they develop a backlog due to delays from hand-offs between processes running the routing instructions and processes operating the orchestration algorithm. While throttling processes may reduce the number of delays from handoffs between the routing instruction and orchestration, throttling would do little to reduce backlogs in a process queue. Therefore, it is desirable to improve message routing.